


you don't have to say i love you [to say i love you]

by heygirlimhyperfixating (sapphicrystal)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff fluff and fluff, mal is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicrystal/pseuds/heygirlimhyperfixating
Summary: just mal being a stupid little bitch but everyone loves her nonetheless :))
Relationships: Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	you don't have to say i love you [to say i love you]

**Author's Note:**

> ( inspired by for him. by troye sivan and this book on wattpad called 135 Random Things To Do In Public)

"She picks up her water bottle and swiftly brings it to her mouth."

Evie stops her movements. "Babe, if you don't shut the fuck up, I swear by Hades that you won't live to see another day."

Evie glares at her.

Mal pouts. "Hey, you can't threaten to kill me then swear on my dad that you'll do it."

Evie doesn't respond and -

\- Mal grins. Smugly. "She rolls her eyes and takes a sip of her water." Mal shifts slightly in her stool. "Evie then stands up and starts walking out of the kitchen . . . Wait. Why are you going?"

Halting, Evie turns around and basically rolls her eyes all the way to the back of her head (how?).

"Because." With exasperation, she throws her hands in the air. "You're being fucking annoying."

Mal scoffs. Smirks. "Whoa, language, princess."

Evie just storms out of the kitchen.

Mal's smirk grows wider. "She turns to her left, enters the bedroom and slams the door in my fucking face."

Mal has a stupid smile on her face. Evie groans, almost as if sensing her wife's dorkiness.

You'd think that after three years of being married to Mal and still having a kid, Evie would be used to her dorky dumbass. But alas, Mal always has new ways of annoying people. Especially her wife and friends.

//

"Mal," Carlos starts, "call Dude by his fucking name, please."

"Now where's the fun in that, little boy?" Mal is holding Dude's leash while Carlos walks beside the two.

Carlos stops and glares at her. "People will, like, literally think I named him that."

Mal stops along with him and raises an eyebrow. Knowingly.

Carlos sighs heavily. "Don't you dare call him that again. This isn't like those days where the park is empty. No. There are, like, dozens of fucking people here." He gestures around.

Mal doesn't pay any attention to him and instead whirls around and strolls along with Dude.

Carlos catches up to them in no time.

As they're walking, Mal finds a stick and picks it up. She propels it forward.

_Oh, no, no, no_ , Carlos thinks.

"Go, Dog! Fetch!" Mal shouts and lets go of the leash. "Go on, Dog! Fetch the stick for me!"

And off Dude runs, adorably on his cute little paws. Tongue out and ears flapping.

Dude is successful in bringing the small stick back and Mal is quick to praise him,

"Good boy." Mal rubs his ears. "Good boy, _Dog_ ," she says it in the voice you would use while talking to a baby. "Good, Dog."

"Mal. I _will_ kill you." Carlos looks around and some people are looking at them with weird expressions on their faces.

Mal doesn't care.

Seriously, why the fuck would Mal call Dude "Dog"?

Carlos groans. Now he knows how it feels when Evie's around Mal. How the fuck are those two married? He would never know.

//

The landline ringing is what interrupts their conversation. Evie wonders who it could be.

Harry gets up from the couch. "Ah'll get it," he informs her.

He walks into the kitchen, answers the call and the ringing stops.

"'ello?"

But . . . there's no answer.

"'ello?" he asks again and there are still no responses. "Who's callin'?"

The sound of a slight cough is heard and Harry's ears perk to hear who the caller is.

"Who is it, Harry?" Evie's curious voice calls from the living room.

"Ah dinae ken. They're no' sayin' anything," Harry replies and turns his attention back to the phone. "Whoever this is, ah'll put this phone down right now," the Scottish man warns.

He hears some papers being ruffled and then,

_"Hi, sorry. I was a bit busy, but I'm here now,"_ a familiar voice beams through the line.

"Mal! Oh mah God. Ye scared me. Ah thought it was a prank caller or somethin'." Harry chuckles some.

There's a brief moment of silence, then,

"So . . . Why did ye call?" he finally asks her.

_"What? Um, yeah,"_ is the response.

"Mal, that's no' an answer."

_"Oh, sorry, I can't talk right now."_

"Then why did ye call?" Harry asks, irritated by the situation.

Mal stays silent.

"Mal? Mal? Answer, ye dumb-arse."

_"Can't talk right now,"_ she repeats. _"Don't call me again."_

Then she puts the phone down without another word. Harry groans to himself and stomps out the kitchen and to the living room.

"Awe bel yer heid," he grumbles under his breath.

When he walks back into the room, Evie asks curiously: "So, who was it?"

Harry sits on the sofa and replies unamused, "aye, it was yer fuckin' idiot of a wife."

Evie tips her head back and laughs. "You know, just two days ago, she was, like, narrating everything I do." Evie laughs again and a blush creeps across her face.

Evie being red in the face doesn't go unnoticed by Harry. He sighs knowingly. "Ye really are in love with her, aye."

"Yeah. Yeah, I am," she says with a dreamy sigh.

Harry gives her some time to daydream about Mal and then says,

"So, are ye goin' tae finish teaching me-self how to apply perfect eyeliner, or . . . ?" he trails off.

Blinking, Evie replies a "sorry" and continues where they had left off.

//

Pitch-black darkness is what Gil sees. It engulfs him like -

Never mind, he switched the lights on. The thing is, he's still terrified, though. Why is he? Well, you see, some ghost or whatever had been "haunting" him at, like, 3am.

And who is the ghost? Yeah, you guessed it; it's Mal (but don't tell him that).

She (the ghost) was whispering scary and frightful things as he was sleeping and before he went to sleep.

What Gil doesn't know, is that, well, it was Mal, and that she placed a walkie-talkie under his bed.

Anyway, it's the morning after and Gil is narrating this whole incident to Uma and Harry, then Harry exclaims,

"Oh mah God! It's definitely Mal. She's been really irritating tae me lately as well."

Gil tries to think of a way to get her back.

//

Mal has been super grumpy lately. She wears a pout almost everywhere she goes.

Like today for example:

All Jane had said to her was,

"Have a good day!" in a chirpy voice.

Mal replied with,

"Don't tell me what to do!"

What was that all about?

//

Late.

That's what Lonnie is; late.

For what? Tourney practice. She's been so busy these days that she can't even keep track of what she does.

So, this morning she grabbed her bag and tourney gear, and off she was.

The thing is . . . now she is actually running in the parking lot while searching for her car keys in her bag . . . when she spots Mal in the near-by distance.

"Hey, Mal!" she calls while waving.

Mal sees her and waves enthusiastically back.

Lonnie jogs over to her friend.

"Mal, do you know what the time is?" she asks nicely.

Mal looks at her watch and -

"Yeah." Then she walks away.

Lonnie's confused now.

//

Jay and Carlos are spending the afternoon at Mal and Evie's house. The four of them wanted some more time to hang out and talk.

It's about five o' clock and Evie and Carlos is cooking dinner for everyone.

"Could you hand me carrots, please?" Evie asks as she throws some salt into the food.

"Yeah, sure, Eves," Carlos replies, handing her what she needed.

As Carlos is about to pick up a potato, wanting to peel it, Mal walks in with a serious expression on her face.

She goes over to the counter and quickly grabs it.

"Hey, give it back; I need it," Carlos remarks at the action.

Mal, still with a serious and I-mean-business face, says, "no, _I_ need it. It's a matter of life and death." Then she leaves the kitchen in a hurry.

Evie doesn't know what to say.

Mal goes into the living room and there's Jay, sat atop the couch.

"Jay," Mal calls.

Jay looks up from his phone, then sets it down.

"Yeah?"

Mal slowly walks toward him. She sits next to him and says,

"This," she shows him the vegetable, "is the greatest weapon in the world." She puts it in his hands. "Take care of it, because with great power, comes great responsibility."

She doesn't even crack a smile. Then simply leaves.

She misses the way Jay mumbles,

"I'll guard it with my life."

//

_She may be an idiot, but hey, we love her, don't we?_

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! it was terrible, right ? come talk to me on twitter @eviesapprentice !


End file.
